


Let Me Kiss You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin finally met his best friend Stephen Mulhern's boyfriend David Walliams, who also brought his best friend Declan Donnelly with him for an evening in the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Kiss You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAXE3JANcsU) by One Direction.
> 
> This fic is complete fiction, so nothing is true about it. I wrote it in an Alternative Universe and all the ships in this story are not real.
> 
> Ant, Stephen, David and Dec are in their 30s. Ant and Dec also never met before and they are both single. There will be a lot of smut and I wrote this story from Ant's point of view.

Stephen Mulhern took me out for the night to go to his favourite pub in London, so I could finally meet his boyfriend of two months, David Walliams.  
My best friend of three years never talked to me about this pub, so I had no idea where we were going.

"Which pub are we going to, Steve?" I asked when we walked side by side along the streets of London.  
"We are going to my favourite pub," Stephen said with a grin.  
I sighed and scratched my head. "Yeah, I know that, but what's the name of the pub?"  
"You will know it when we get there..." my best friend replied. "It's only like ten minutes away from my place."  
"Alright then."

We got to the pub and David was already waiting for us. "Hey babe," he greeted his boyfriend Stephen with a kiss.  
I watched the two men. They were almost the same height and David looked a bit older than Stephen. "Hi, you must be Ant."  
"Yeah, I'm Ant." We shook hands. "You have no idea how much Stephen talks about you, David."  
David smiled. "Really?"  
Stephen grinned as well. "Yeah, I could talk forever about the love of my life."  
"Aww, I love you too, Stephy," the older man said before he kissed his boyfriend again. "Let’s get inside. Dec's waiting for us."  
"Dec's David's best friend," Stephen explained to me.

I opened the door of the pub and got in. It got clear to me quickly why this was Stephen his favourite pub: it was a gay bar and they were playing _"YMCA"_ by the Village People on the radio.

Stephen got out of the closet when he was 18 years old, which was already 15 years ago. I never came out completely, because I had never fallen in love with a guy.

"David!" someone shouted from the other side of the pub. It was David’s best friend Dec.  
We walked towards him and the two best friends embraced each other.  
"There you are, I thought you went off with your boyfriend and left me," Dec said.  
"No, of course not. I would never leave you behind without telling you," David replied. "Stephen brought his best friend with him."  
I looked Dec in the eye. He had this sand brown hair and blue-greenish eyes and he was like two inches shorter than me. He looked really dapper.  
"Hey, I'm Declan, but you can call me Dec if you like," the shorter man said as he put out his hand.  
"Hi, my name's Anthony, but everyone calls me Ant," I shook the man’s hand. "Should I get some drinks?"  
"Cheers, Ant, a pint would be nice," Declan responded.

I got to the bar to get four pints and returned to our table with our drinks quickly after that. One round of beer turned into two rounds and it were seven rounds in less than two hours which made me and my friends a bit drunk.  
Stephen and David got to the dancefloor, which left me with Dec.  
"So, are you gay, Dec?" I asked.  
The shorter man nodded. "Yeah, I’m gay and I think I always have been. What about you, Anth?"  
"Well..." I started. "I'm kinda still in the closet, because I have never been in love with a guy."  
"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Dec replied.  
I took a gulp of my drink. "I kissed a guy once, but I was completely drunk and Stephen told me afterwards I had kissed a friend of his. So that kiss means nothing to me."

A song by One Direction came on and Dec stood up. He looked me in the eye. "Would you mind joining me on the dance floor?"  
"No, I don't mind," I replied as I also stood up from my seat.  
We walked onto the dancefloor and danced to a song called _"Kiss You"_.

 ** _"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_**  
**_We could go out any day, any night_**  
**_Baby, I'll take you there, take you there_**  
**_Baby, I'll take you there, yeah_**

 ** _Oh, tell me-tell me-tell me how to turn your love on_**  
**_You can get-get anything that you want_**  
**_Baby, just shout it out, shout it out_**  
**_Baby, just shout it out, yeah"_**

We danced closer to each other and I couldn't stop staring into Dec his beautiful eyes.

 ** _And if yooooou, you want me tooooo_**  
**_Let's make a mooove, yeah_**  
**_So tell me boy if every time we touch, you get this kinda rush_**  
**_Baby say: 'Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah'_**  
**_If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home_**  
**_Baby say: 'Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah and let me kiss you'"_**

Declan's face got closer to mine and he pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

 ** _"Oh baby-baby, don't you know you got what I need_**  
**_Looking so good from your head to your feet_**  
**_Come-a-come over here, over here_**  
**_Come-a-come over here, yeah_**

 ** _Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_**  
**_Makin' them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_**  
**_Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_**  
**_Baby, be mine tonight, yeah"_**

We shared another couple of kisses before Dec pulled me off the dance floor and pushed me towards the men's bathroom.  
We got into a stall and continued the kissing we were doing earlier.  
Dec quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off my shoulders. I got rid of the shorter man's shirt while he worked on my trousers.  
"I want you so badly, Anthony," Declan said as he pulled my trousers down. "I need to feel you inside me."  
I nodded while I unbuttoned the older man's trousers and I pulled it down with both of our pants.

My finger circulated around Dec's entrance before I put it in as some kind of foreplay. One finger quickly became two and three fingers.  
"I'm ready, Anth. Please, just push your cock..." Dec moaned loud.  
I pushed my member into the other man's hole before he could finish his sentence.  
Our skin slapped hard on each other for a few good minutes before I came hard in Dec's body.  
The shorter man was really close to an orgasm at that point. "Turn around. Now it's my turn for not making you able to sit for three days."  
Declan prepared me the same way I did with him before he pushed his cock into my entrance. I responded with a loud moan.  
"Do you like this?" Dec sighed as he pushed hard into me.  
"Yes! Don't stop! Go on!" I begged.  
Dec came after pushing in and out of me for a few more times. I also came by wanking myself to an orgasm.

"That was amazing," I said as we put our clothes back on. "I would like to do this with you more often, if you don't mind. Just as I like to kiss you again."  
Dec kissed me multiple times on the lips. "I'm happy my best mate is dating yours, because I'm really happy that I met you."  
I smiled.  
"This was definitely the best sex I ever had, so I wouldn't mind doing it again," Declan continued with a wide grin on his face.

We got out of the stall and freshened up a bit before we got back into the main room of the pub.  
"So, did we do a good job with setting you up together?" David smiled as we met at the bar.  
Dec pulled me into a kiss as a reply to David's question.  
"Maybe," I grinned back.


End file.
